


End, her end

by BlueJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: End, Friendship, Gen, Sad, think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end.  He has to let her leave or else she’ll die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End, her end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Pandas ! This is my first and old DW fanfic. I tried to keep the characters as close as possible, and not too OOC. I hope you like it!
> 
> And as always Elysian III translated in English this Fanfic :)

Lost in my thoughts, I simply look at her. She is beaming, but I can’t help thinking about what has happened and what is going to happen. I know that this will be the end. Donna Noble will leave. I hear her talking at a rate far beyond what is humanly possible, even for Donna Noble. This is the end. It is only a matter of time. She wants to see the planet Feldspoon, but she’ll never have the chance. She would have liked it; the swaying mountains would have made her laugh. Her laugh…I will miss her laugh. I will miss _her,_ but it must be done. It is for her own good. Could she handle one last adventure? But no, I must be realistic. Her condition is deteriorating by the second. She wouldn’t last.

“Binary, binary, binary, binary, binary….I’m fine!” She is lying.

No, Donna. You’re not fine. I have to let you go. The longer I stand by and listen, the more danger you are in.

“Nah! Nevermind Feldspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that, shall we go see Charlie Chaplin?” She asks, pushing buttons on the Tardis. “Shall we, Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton…Oh my God!”

It’s too late. Bad Wolf Bay had been her last trip. Not bad, having a parallel world as your last time. I approach her. To survive, she would have to forget everything. She would have to forget the amazing times we’d had together, those unforgettable journeys that she’d always dreamed about. She had been so happy with this life.

She would not want to leave such a life, so full of travel and wonder. Who would? Even after all these years, I feel exactly the same—as though I could never give it up. Through her tears, she tells me that she wants to stay, to be with me forever. Maybe I should let her have her way, let her burn up with her memories intact. Maybe I should let her be happy.

No. She will be happy on Earth with her family and friends. She will never remember me but she’ll be alive. There are already too many deaths around me, and I don’t want to add to the number. It would be best to make her forget.

“Donna. Donna Noble, I am so sorry.” I whisper.

“No, no, no, please! No!” She cries, but her objections change nothing. Before wiping her memory, I whisper farewell instead of goodbye. I hate goodbyes.

She falls into my arms, unconscious.

“I will never forget you,” I whisper into her ear before her eyes flutter shut.

Gently, I lay her down on a seat and start the Tardis to bring her home. I knock on her door. She lies peacefully in my arms, breathing quietly. You’d never know that this is the woman who had saved all of humanity. You’d never know that this woman had traveled in time and space with a madman in a blue box. She is the only one who knows what happened the night Agatha Christie disappeared. This woman sleeping in my arms has seen the final days of Pompeii. This woman is and always will be the amazing Doctor Donna— _my_ doctor. Wilfred opens the door, and I carry Donna up to her room under the worried gaze of her mother and grandfather. I look down at the woman who has been my companion for so long, and I kiss her forehead.

I explain everything to Wilfred and Sylvia. I hear Donna’s footsteps on the stairs. She is walking the way she did before we met, walking once again like the bride who appeared so suddenly in my Tardis.

I introduce myself but she pays me almost no mind. It breaks both of my hearts to have lost such a great friend, but that is the price for her life. She must forget me.

Before leaving, I seek her out one last time. Though there had always been a sparkle in her eyes when we’d traveled together, it has all but disappeared. Only a small red mark lingers in the gray of her eyes, becoming ever lighter by the second.

“Donna. I’m just going.”

“Yeah, see ya.” She responds, returning to her phone conversation.

I look at her one last time. My Donna is gone.

After telling Wilfred goodbye, I escape to my Tardis. I’m alone once more. Maybe this is my destiny. Just like all the other people I care about, Donna has fallen from the chessboard that is my life. Today more than any other day I need a doctor, but _my_ doctor, the Doctor Donna, has flown away among the stars.

 

**The End**


End file.
